HYSTERIA
by balinase2
Summary: So what if he has friends or a father? That doesn't soothe the emptiness inside. No one can help with that. So just let him be alone with his music... and the one that comes with it... GaaNaru LEMONS


Hysteria

(source of inspiration, and the song Naruto's listening to: Hysteria by MUSE )

Dedicated to my wonderful beta and amazing friend Na-chan. thank her greatly becoz without her, this fic wouldn't have been here. and becoz she beta-ed it.

* * *

Naruto knew it the moment he walked into his house. It was empty of any human life form aside from him, and he liked it that way. It was one of his moods and he really didn't feel like seeing anyone right now. Throwing off his backpack and leather jacket on the way to his room, he turned off all the lights in the house, including the ones in his room.

Throwing off his tight black shirt, he searched for a specific CD in the mess that was his desk. When found the silvery item, he put into his stereo, setting it to full bass and plugging in his headphones. He preferred hearing it with his headphones and not through the speakers because this way it was completely filling him and not just passing over him. He wanted to be filled with the singer's sharp voice and the harsh guitars. He didn't want to hear anything else, not even his own thoughts.

In his mesh undershirt and zipped-down jeans, he plopped down on his bed and lay back, giving himself to the music booming in his ears. The guitars and bass were running shock waves through his body, splashing goosebumps on his sweaty tanned skin. It wasn't long before his body began writhing with the music, his mouth slightly opening every time the singer screamed. His moans were quiet, breaking out of his throat at the unreal ghostly touch of that voice. His hand crawled over his chest, coming up to touch his face, smearing his dark make-up carelessly.

All things stopped for a second as he heard the singer call out his name. He instinctively shot up to a sitting position, thinking it might be someone in the house. But nothing changed in the house. It didn't seem like anything was different, or that someone might have walked in.

Naruto...

There! He heard it again! He looked around looking for its source. There was nothing suspicious there. Yet, for some reason the mirror of his dresser caught his attention. Something about it was strange. It seemed like it was liquid, as if it was the calm surface of a mysterious matter, rather than cold glass. Crawling over his bed, he came to stand in front of his large mirror, glaring at his own reflection suspiciously.

A dark form suddenly made itself known from behind, still hiding behind him. He looked back over his shoulder, but there was no one there. Looking back at the mirror, he could now see it clearly. One pale green eye was looking straight at him through the mirror, glowing in the dark as it eyed him carefully. The blond tried to say something, but his voice was gone. He could only stare frightened as more of the character was revealed in the poor light. Blood red hair adorned its head like a bloody crown of thorns. Dark black rings, feeling more like an endless abyss, circled the glowing eyes.

Naruto gasped as he could feel steady hot breath against the back of his neck, soon joined by the sensation of lips wandering over his sensitive skin. Those lips were moving, mouthing out words into his flesh with such a light touch it was deadly fascinating. He watched in the mirror as the character disappeared again behind him. Suddenly, a pale hand not his own came up from under his arm. Crawling over his mesh shirt, it caressed him and scratched him with short black nails. It caused Naruto to gasp again, this time out of ecstasy, when it ruthlessly brushed against a hardening nipple. The hand took hold of the mesh, poking its long slender fingers through the holes, desperate to abuse the tanned skin furthermore. It pulled and tugged, making the holes bigger and bigger until the shirt couldn't withstand the force of it anymore and tore apart, leaving the blond's chest bare naked.

Blue eyes moved up again to meet jade eyes. Lust and desire passed between them. Naruto smirked and relaxed into the character's body behind him, rubbing his rear against the other's body. The character loved it, and its hands quickly moved to caress and touch him more. In a blink of an eye, the torn up shirt was gone and the sinful caresses were everywhere. Black nails grazed the blond's chest, outlining his muscles. The lips that were tantalizing him, began kissing him and licking down his spine, and back up to his neck.

Making himself known again in the mirror, the redheaded demon licked Naruto's neck, whispering things somehow along the way. Only then, Naruto noticed he was actually singing the song he was hearing from his stereo. The green eyes closed as he grabbed that neck hard, talking harshly against it, mouthing each word into the long column. When the guitars rocked again, the demon bit down hard into the flesh there, drawing out blood.

"AAAAAHHHHhhhh!!!!..." Naruto's voice burst in a cry at the immense pain and pleasure of that bloody kiss. A salty tear rolled down from the corner of his eye, and the demon who spotted it immediately, pulled the blond head back and licked it off. Going back to the fresh wound, he licked it as his body writhed against Naruto's along with the booming music. Each drag of his body as he rubbed against him, was answered by the blond with equal force. The demon smiled at that and panted hotly against Naruto's ear, sending chills through him.

Naruto then felt teeth grazing his skin all the way down his back, and back up to his hip. His demon sucked and bit at his hipbone harshly, to the point of a full blown bruise, as his hands wrapped around Naruto's waist and hips. One hand blindly ripped the jeans open and dived into the pants, finding his erection and pinching its base. The pleasure was overwhelming the blond and he instinctively looked down to the area of molestation, but saw nothing. As he looked back in the mirror, he saw his demon looking back at him, eyes narrowing. The blond didn't give up. Syncing his movements with his reflection, he grabbed the demon's red hair and pulled at it, feeling its silkiness running through his fingers. It was so real. Everything was so real. He moaned again, loudly.

Rubbing his chest against Naruto's abused back as he stood up again, the redhead hollered with the singer's voice. Naruto shuddered as he felt his pants being forced down off him. He frantically helped the redhead, hearing him screaming or whispering the words of the song, "I want it now... I want it now!... Give me your heart and your soul!..." It made him shudder all over again.

Black nails were scratching down his chest again, all the way down to the pit of his abdomen. Suddenly those hands shoved him forward against his dresser. He was lucky enough to be able to land on his hands before banging his head against the mirror or the dresser itself. Before he could react, those hands were on him again, touching him down there, maliciously moving over his shaft up and down, as something thick and hard brushed against his rear. He moaned and glanced up, meeting those eyes again, up close this time. The redhead was leaning over him, watching him closely. A pale hand suddenly grasped a bunch of blond spikes and pulled Naruto's head back. Licking the shell of Naruto's ear again, he whispered "It's Gaara..."

Without further warning, the demon penetrated him, filling him to the brim. Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs as pain shot through him, tearing him apart much like the demon himself did. He carefully looked up, trying to glimpse at the demon named 'Gaara' again, but instead caught the sight of them in a rather sexy position against the dresser with the mirror before them. He hissed when the redhead pulled back, but moaned even louder when he was once again filled completely. It must have struck something within him, because a shudder of intense pleasure came with it in a crashing wave.

The demon repeated that action and thrust even harder into Naruto, pounding against that spot again, making the blond scream again as he grabbed the dresser harder, till his knuckles became white. He pulled back and thrust again. This time, there was no waiting for the blond to adjust as he immediately began a rhythm, matching the one of the song. Naruto was a having hard time taking control of his breathing, gasping loudly as the pleasure struck him again and again, in hot and cold sensations. Somewhere along the way, his gasps began to form words. One of the words stood out - a name chanted over and over - "Gaara... Gaaraah!..."

The redhead heard this and smirked at Naruto. Pulling his head back again, he kissed his neck, trailing up to the blond's parted lips. Lost in the sensations, Naruto's eyes closed, returning the kiss just as brutally. Their tongues met in a sensual fight, licking and tasting the remnants of Naruto's blood in Gaara's mouth. As his climax was showing its signs, Naruto felt those slender pale hands wrap around his penis harder, pumping him in time with the rushed thrusts. Their pace quickened, and the pain renewed, but Naruto didn't care. "Harder..!" he breathed out into the kiss, causing them to part slightly.

His eyes opened a crack, but when a blurry image of a redheaded character greeted his sight, live before him, they shot open. "Gaara!!!?"

The demon only smirked before pulling him up, changing their angle and thrusting deeper into him, throwing him off the edge of orgasm. Naruto screamed again, shooting his seed into the pale hands and onto his dresser. Deep inside him, he could feel a burst of warm substance filling him; some of it came leaking out and dripped down his canal and inner thigh. He panted and trembled at the liquid sensations along with the throws of his orgasm. Failing to keep himself upright, he fell forward on his weakened arms; he closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath. He wanted to say something, ask the one behind him what he was, but his voice was gone.

Suddenly he realized how quiet the room had became. The track that had been playing in the background ended.

He opened his eyes to look once again at his demon, but much to his surprise found himself in a whole other position. He was laying on his back, sprawled on his bed. Nothing seemed to indicate that anything from the hot scene had actually happened. Even the mirror was a cold glass again.

Had he dreamed all of this? Did he have some kind of a wet dream while the song was playing?

He cursed. Stupid dreams. He sighed and tried to look at the bright side - no semen stains to clean off the dresser.

Sighing again, he raised himself off the bed, only to cry out as sharp pain shot through him, starting from his shoulder. He immediately touched it, trying to ease the pain, but froze as he did. There was something moist there. Retrieving his fingers, he was shocked to find blood on them. Staring down at his crimson tinted fingers, he tried to figure out what had happened. The blood was obviously from the harsh bite he got from that demon, but it was obvious it was only a dream... or was it real?

Eventually, as he knew he wouldn't get any answers, he licked the crimson substance and thought about one thing. a name.

"Gaara."


End file.
